Le verre de trop
by Paige0703
Summary: Pendant la S2 : Le camp d'entraînement d'une semaine prends fin et les coach sont tous partis boire un verre. Ukai va cependant prendre le verre de trop ce qui aura pour conséquence...
_**Salut Salut ^^**_

 _ **Me voici avec une nouvelle fic sur ce fandom... mais un couple différent de mes premières fics !**_

 _ **J'espère tout de même que ce petit OS vous plaira et attends vos ais avec impatience !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Le verre de trop**_

Ukai Keishin, coach de l'équipe masculine de volley-ball du lycée de Karasuno, commençait peu à peu à sortir des limbes du sommeil. La veille au soir il était de nouveau sorti avec les autres coachs et superviseurs des équipes de volley avec qui il passait la semaine à Shinzen. Cette semaine d'entraînement spéciale touchait à sa fin, mais il se demandait comment il avait fait pour sortir boire tous les soirs de la semaine... Même sans avoir ouvert les yeux et sachant pourtant que les rideaux étaient tirés, il pouvait tout de même sentir les premiers rayons du soleil venir accroître sa migraine. Il gémit faiblement, n'ayant pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Sentant qu'il tenait quelque chose dans ses bras, il l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ça avait en tout cas une bonne odeur. Alors qu'il venait d'enfouir son visage tout contre ce qu'il tenait, il sentit des cheveux le chatouiller. Même si ses cheveux, une fois lâchés, lui touchaient parfois le visage, il avait tout de même l'impression que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas les siens qui étaient en cause. Il fronça alors les sourcils avant de penser à ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier ce qu'il tenait si fermement dans ses bras. Il entrouvrit prudemment un œil avant d'ouvrir, tout aussi prudemment, le second. Ce qu'il vit en premier fut une touffe de cheveux noirs dont il était sur qu'ils n'étaient pas les siens. Il s'écarta doucement de la personne qui dormait encore paisiblement dans ses bras. Il posa alors son regard sur le visage avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de Takeda, conseiller de l'équipe de volley, avec qui il travaillait. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa alors.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend d'être soulagé ! Murmura faiblement Ukai.

Il se trouvait tout de même dans une drôle de situation. Au vu des circonstances, il était facile de comprendre qu'ils avaient dormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Comment et pourquoi s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans le même futon ? Lui qui pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire situation, dû pourtant admettre que si, il pouvait y avoir pire. Ukai venait en effet de se rendre compte qu'il ne portait rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements !

Un rapide coup d'œil sous la couverture, le tout sans réveiller le professeur encore endormi, le fit se rendre compte qu'il en était de même pour Takeda... Sa panique ne fit alors qu'augmenter. Le professeur de lycée bougea dans son sommeil, venant alors se coller un peu plus contre le corps du coach. Ukai frissonna à ce contact.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir... maugréa Ukai tout en fouillant dans ses souvenirs.

Rien à faire, il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ses bribes de souvenirs de la veille. Il avait beau réfléchir et encore réfléchir, tous étaient bien trop flou pour lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone avant de se rendre compte qu'il était à peine plus de sept heures. Les joueurs de toutes les équipes devaient eux aussi commencer à se lever peu à peu. Il s'extirpa du mieux qu'il put de son futon avant de prendre ses affaires de toilette et de quitter la chambre. Une bonne douche froide l'aiderait peut-être à se souvenir de la façon dont la situation avait pu tourner ainsi.

Il croisa quelques élèves en chemin dont certains de Karasuno. Une fois sous l'eau de la douche, il commença à réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il se souvenait parfaitement des matchs d'entraînement contre les autres équipes. Une autre série de défaite pour Karasuno même si certaines de leurs nouvelles attaques semblaient prendre forme peu à peu. Il se souvenait de l'arrivée de Sawamura, Sugawara et Tanaka, lui demandant sa tablette dans l'objectif de s'entraîner davantage sur leurs attaques synchronisées. Il se souvenait aussi parfaitement de l'invitation de Nekomata sensei et puis... Et puis quoi d'autre ?

Il sortit rageusement de la douche avant de retourner dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le conseiller de l'équipe de volley. Il entra le plus doucement qu'il put dans la pièce qui leur servait de chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, il put poser son regard sur la forme encore endormie, enroulée dans la couverture. Les lunettes posées non loin du futon, il ne put s'empêcher de parcourir le corps de l'enseignant du regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se permettait de l'examiner ainsi, de la tête aux pieds, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il pouvait le faire pendant que l'enseignant dormait. Les autres jours, ce dernier s'était toujours réveillé avant lui, devant même le réveiller pour être à l'heure pour le petit déjeuner. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait du mal à quitter le confort de son futon tout de même !

Il remonta son regard jusqu'au visage paisiblement endormi de l'enseignant ne pouvant alors pas s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne devait pas laisser ses pensées aller de nouveau dans cette direction. Lui était coach, Takeda conseiller, ils avaient donc des relations professionnelles et puis c'est tout ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il appréciait quand Takeda l'invitait à boire, et cela plus pour la compagnie que pour les boissons elles-mêmes. Non, ce n'était pas comme s'il appréciait de voir l'enseignant débarquer pendant leurs entraînements ou qu'il aimait l'entendre prononcer son nom. Ils avaient des relations, certes amicales, mais qui ne devaient pas dépasser le cadre du professionnel ! S'ils s'engageaient sur une autre voie, il ne pourrait plus répondre de lui !

Takeda bougea une fois de plus dans son sommeil. Ukai retint alors son souffle, craignant de plus en plus le moment où l'enseignant viendrait à se réveiller. C'est donc avec grande peur qu'il vit Takeda se redresser avant d'ouvrir les yeux vers lui. Il les plissa avant de marmonner :

\- Ah, mes lunettes...

Il chercha autour de lui avant de les trouver et de les poser sur son nez. Il fit de nouveau face à Ukai, ancrant alors son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

\- Déjà réveillé Ukai kun ? Remarqua alors Takeda d'une voix douce. Pour une fois que c'est vous qui vous réveillez avant moi, remarqua Takeda.

\- Mmm, répondit Ukai.

Il aurait bien détourné le regard, mais il ne parvenait pas à lâcher ce corps des yeux. Il déglutit péniblement alors que Takeda se levait, faisant tomber la couverture et le découvrant complètement. Des flashs lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Lui, poussant Takeda contre un mur... Lui, en train d'embrasser l'enseignant... Lui, en train de dévêtir son collègue... Ses mains commencèrent à trembler alors que ses souvenirs commençaient peu à peu à lui revenir.

 **OOOooo FLASH-BACK oooOOO**

Ils étaient tous installés dans le restaurant _Mongol,_ lui, fumant une cigarette, en face de Takeda.

\- N'empêche, sur plus de soixante sets, on en a gagné que trois, remarqua l'enseignant. On n'a pas pris le chemin le plus simple.

Ukai rigola alors avant de répondre :

\- C'est vrai. Et s'ils étaient restés les mêmes que contre Seijo, on en aurait probablement gagné un peu plus. Quand la tendue bizarre et la feinte de Hinata et Kageyama étaient la base de leur offensive, ils étaient, dans un sens, plus organisés. Mais on en a vu les limites. C'est avec ce jeu qu'on a perdu contre Seijo. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont tenté de nouvelles choses.

\- Je le sais, répondit Takeda en souriant. Ils sont en train de créer différents rouages. Ils sont imparfaits et trop faibles pour gagner contre les meilleurs du Kantō. Mais... Quand chaque rouage s'emboîtera...

L'enseignant n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour qu'Ukai comprenne. Il sourit à son tour ravi de voir que l'enseignant avait vraiment une confiance aveugle en leur équipe et, d'une certaine manière, en son jugement de coach.

Nekomata sensei, qui avait quitté sa place donna une tape sur l'épaule de Takeda.

\- Ne croyez pas que vous battrez facilement Nekoma !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que se serait facile ! Se défendit Ittetsu. On gagnera quand on sera prêts, ajouta-t-il pourtant tout sourire.

Ukai avait bien du mal à lâcher l'enseignant des yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait parfois du mal à le quitter du regard. Quand il souriait par exemple. Ou quand il arrivait à l'improviste pour les observer jouer et qu'il venait s'installer tout près de lui... Quand il conduisait aussi... En fait, une fois qu'il le regardait, il n'aimait pas poser son regard ailleurs.

\- Vous êtes devenu confiant sensei ! Remarqua alors Nekomata avant de commencer à rire. Toi aussi Ukai, ajouta-t-il.

Alors qu'il venait de finir son verre pensant que se serait enfin le dernier, Nekomata lui en servit un autre.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu arrêtes déjà Ukai !

\- Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir, tenta le coach de Karasuno.

\- Allez gamin, tu ne peux pas dire non à un verre si gentiment proposé, dit-il en lui servant une bonne dose. Et vous sensei ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à Takeda.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit l'enseignant en tendant son verre.

 _Mais combien de verres va-t-il encore pouvoir boire !_ Se demanda Ukai en regardant Takeda vider son verre comme si c'était le premier. Il soupira avant de sourire tendrement. Il finit lui aussi son verre même s'il se rendait parfaitement compte que c'était le verre de trop.

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils quittèrent peu à peu le bar où ils étaient, pour rentrer se coucher. Nekomata sensei partit à son tour laissant Takeda s'occuper de ramener Ukai complètement à la ramasse. Bien qu'il soit plus petit, Takeda passa son bras autour de la taille du coach, tentant alors de le soutenir jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Un petit effort Ukai kun, dit Takeda une fois la voiture garée sur le parking du lycée de Shinzen.

\- Vous savez ce qui me demande un effort sensei ? Répondit Ukai en prenant Takeda par les épaules.

\- No... Non, rétorqua Takeda ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

\- Rester auprès de vous tout en gardant mes distances.

\- Vos distances ? Demanda Takeda. Comment ça ?

\- C'est pourtant simple. Je dois faire des efforts pour ne pas faire ou dire certaines choses.

\- Comme quoi ? Demanda Takeda.

Ukai sembla réfléchir. L'esprit complètement embrumé par l'alcool il ajouta :

\- Comme ça...

Il baissa alors son visage vers celui du plus petit avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres si tentatrices. Le fait qu'il ne rencontre aucune résistance ne l'étonna pas plus que cela. Il l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il allait faire de sa vie, comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Il n'entendit même pas le faible soupir de plaisir qui échappa à l'enseignant. Après de nombreux baisers tout aussi passionnés les uns que les autres, ils durent se séparer.

\- Voilà, dit simplement Ukai.

Il commença à s'éloigner tout en titubant. Il ne vit alors pas le regard tendre de son collègue sur lui. Takeda se précipita à sa suite alors que le coach tanguait de plus en plus. Il passa une nouvelle fois son bras autour de la taille du coach avant de l'aider à avancer. Ils arrivèrent près de l'entrée du bâtiment.

\- Ah, mais vous ne m'avez pas repoussé... remarqua alors Ukai.

\- Non, en effet, répondit Takeda en souriant faiblement devant la lente réaction de son collègue.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ukai.

\- Allez savoir...

Ukai s'arrêta avant de se tourner vers Takeda.

\- Ça ne vous gênes pas que je vous aime ?

\- Non, pas le moins du monde.

Comme s'il avait attendu ça toute sa vie, Ukai sourit comme jamais. Il plaqua plus ou moins violemment l'enseignant contre le mur avant de se rapprocher brusquement de son visage.

\- Ça veut dire que je peux recommencer, sensei ? Dit-il d'une voix suave.

Takeda lui rendit son sourire.

\- Mais quand vous voulez.

Ni une, ni deux, Ukai captura une nouvelles fois ces lèvres qu'il désirait ardemment depuis des semaines maintenant. Il passa alors ses mains sous la chemise de son collègue avant que ce dernier ne l'arrête.

\- Pas... ici... marmonna le professeur entre deux baisers.

Ukai le prit par la main avant de l'emmener droit dans la pièce où ils dormaient. La porte à peine refermée qu'il se jetait littéralement sur l'enseignant avant de lui faire enlever sa veste de jogging. Il s'attaqua à la cravate qui disparut bien vite dans un coin de la pièce. Alors qu'il faisait de même avec la chemise, il put enfin faire glisser ses mains sur la peau pâle de l'enseignant, le sentant même frissonner sous ses caresses ce qui eu pour effet d'accroître encore plus son propre désir. Il le fit s'allonger sur le futon avant de prendre place au dessus de lui.

\- Vous verrez sensei, vous n'oublierez jamais cette nuit, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Il commença à caresser sa poitrine avant de venir y déposer une pluie de baisers papillons. Il releva son visage alors que le soupir de plaisir de l'enseignant résonnait doucement contre les murs de la pièce. Il lui enleva ses lunettes avant de les déposer non loin. Il commença de nouveau à embrasser son partenaire alors que ses mains redessinaient son corps.

 **OOOooo FIN DU FLASH-BACK oooOOO**

Comment avait-il pu oublier une telle chose ? Takeda posa un doux regard sur le coach de l'équipe. Il voyait bien qu'il était en train de paniquer. Les événements de la veille seraient-ils en train de lui revenir ? Les regrettaient-ils ? Vu le nombre de fois où ce dernier lui avait soufflé l'aimer, il se doutait que non. Doutait-il alors de ses sentiments à lui ? C'est vrai que le fait qu'il en soit venu à l'aimer était quelque chose de dur à croire... Et pourtant c'était bien le cas.

Alors qu'il cherchait encore à "l'embaucher" pour devenir le coach de l'équipe, il avait pu l'observer discrètement et sans se lasser. Voir ce corps qui semblait l'appeler et qu'il avait, avec le temps, commencé à désirer peu à peu. Ce n'était rien qu'une légère attirance au début, mais au fur et à mesure il avait commencé à le connaître lui et son côté "gamin". Son côté mauvais perdant l'avait fait sourire, son côté feignant l'avait attendrit, son côté passionné l'avait fait chavirer et connaître ses sentiments à son égard l'avait complètement rendu accro à ce grand enfant.

Takeda s'empara de ses vêtements disséminés à travers la pièce. Ukai n'osait toujours pas le regarder. Pas qu'il regrettait ce qui s'était passé, bien au contraire il était heureux comme jamais d'avoir pu passer une nuit avec celui qu'il avait appris à connaître peu à peu et surtout qu'il avait appris à aimer. Cet homme droit et maladroit. Bon et généreux qui n'hésitait pas à s'incliner quand il pensait que cela en valait la peine. Qui n'hésitait à pas s'agenouiller s'il le fallait. Persévérant et toujours en quête de savoir. Cet homme qui avait cru en ses capacités alors que lui même s'était demandé s'il ferait un bon coach.

\- On dirait bien que l'alcool ne fait plus effet, remarqua Takeda.

\- Hein...

\- Vous êtes revenu à vous Ukai kun ? Demanda Takeda.

 _Revenu à moi ? Pense-t-il que je ne l'étais pas hier soir ?_ Se demanda Ukai.

\- Oui... enfin je veux dire que les effets sont bien partis, mais... j'ai toujours été moi même, avoua-t-il quelque peu embarrassé.

Ça, l'enseignant le savait. Sinon il ne l'aurait pas aimé si tendrement. Il ne l'aurait pas embrassé si passionnément. Il ne l'aurait pas touché avec autant de délicatesse si ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne l'aurait pas fait sien juste à cause de l'alcool. Non, Ukai n'était pas ce genre de personne qui aime et qui jette ensuite.

\- Ravi de l'entendre, répondit Takeda.

Voyant qu'Ukai ne faisait rien, il s'avança vers lui avant de poser sa main sur sa nuque, le forçant à se baisser.

\- Si vous ne vous souvenez pas de cette nuit, je ne suis pas contre une autre, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Comme un aveu il s'empara de ses lèvres avec gourmandise avant de serrer le corps du plus petit contre lui. Il pressa ce dernier contre lui avant de laisser courir ses mains sur le corps encore quasiment nu de l'enseignant. Ce dernier le repoussa pourtant. Il le regarda surpris.

\- Mais je crains que cela n'attende notre retour. Là, les autres nous attendent pour notre dernière journée d'entraînement, lui rappela Takeda.

\- Ah mince, j'avais oublié. Dans ce cas dépêchez-vous de vous habiller avant que je ne réponde plus de rien, le prévint le coach.

\- Oui, oui...

Ukai l'observa se rhabiller en silence, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Au final cette semaine d'entraînement avait été bénéfique à tout le monde et pas seulement aux joueurs de Karasuno. Sans ces sorties dans les bars de la ville, jamais il n'aurait eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à celui qu'il aimait. _Et mince, j'ai une dette envers ce vieux chat,_ pensa alors Ukai.

\- Prêt ? Demanda Takeda une fois habillé.

\- Presque.

Il attira l'enseignant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément, faisant gémir le plus petit.

\- Maintenant je suis prêt.

Il quitta la pièce de bonne humeur. Takeda le regarda partir, un doux sourire sur le visage. Il avait bien fait de devenir le conseiller de l'équipe de volley-ball. Il avait bien fait de leur chercher un coach et surtout bien fait de le choisir lui. Il ne regretterait jamais de l'avoir rencontré et encore moins aimé. Il sortit finalement à sa suite, prêt pour leur dernière journée d'entraînement et pressé de rentrer pour voir ce qui les attendrait au bout de ce long chemin qu'ils parcourraient ensemble.


End file.
